


I know, our story is EPIC

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Epic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Future, Futuro, Introspettivo, Love, Love Story, Past, Presente, Romantico, Sentimentale, bacio, epico - Freeform, famiglia, kiss, passato, present, romantic, storia d'amore
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: Logan: Andiamo... Lo sai che non parlavo di Anna... La nostra storia è epica... Tu e Io...Veronica: Epica come?Logan: Dura per anni, conquista continenti, vite rovinate, massacri... Epica...Dopotutto loro sono Veronica e Logan, due persone testarde che sono finiti con l'amarsi ogni giorno, a discapito del tempo, della lontananza o delle differenze.
Relationships: Logan Echolls & Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Kudos: 4





	1. Un amore epico

  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** Veronica/Logan: "Mi hai fatto passare l'inferno. Ma ora sei qui e non voglio sapere altro." di Tania Desideri  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Si erano fatti una promessa, qualcosa che aveva cavalcato giorni di tempesta, pioggia, dolore e lontananza.  
Una promessa che avrebbero rinnovato e che si facevano per una seconda volta, con la speranza che nessuno li avrebbe più separati.  
Per Veronica e Logan non era stato facile, la loro storia ha subito più di uno scossone, ma entrambi ne sono usciti sempre vittoriosi.  
«Sei sicura?» gli domandò lui dal bagno mentre lei si passava una crema idratante sulle gambe.  
«Non m’interessa davvero tanto il dove e il come, la mia attenzione si pone sul quando e con chi» affermò la bionda in modo al quanto discutibile, ma si conoscevano da anni per fermarsi a un’affermazione così criptica.  
«Veronica non ti sto chiedendo di venirti a trasferire da me o di convivere»  
«Sì, ho capito Logan…» disse sorridendo, alzando gli occhi su quelli di lui e attirandolo verso di sé.  
«Gusto per essere chiari… Veronica Mars mi vuoi sposare?»  
«Sì, stupido testone. E non per sottolineare, ma ti avevo già risposto»  
«Ehm… lo so, ma quella frase era abbastanza confusionaria» la provocò lui, baciandola sulla punta del naso e facendoglielo arricciare.  
«A volte mi chiedo se ci sei o ci fai» convenne spazientita, ma sapeva che quel comportamento era dovuto al suo passato, a quelle persone che non riuscivano a dargli amore e a tutto quello che nel percorso chiamato vita aveva perso.  
«Quello che intendevo dire e che ti sposerei anche domani, senza preparare un maestoso ricevimento e con pochi intimi anche dal giudice di pace. Ripeto… m’interessa di più il quando e con chi, due dei fattori, che ho chiarito» e, Logan non la fece nemmeno a finire, si buttò sulle sue labbra, lasciò che fosse lei a prendere in mano la situazione e si cullò nell’essere e sentirsi amato.  
  
*****  
  
Quel matrimonio avvenne, con pochi invitanti, davanti a un giudice di pace senza fronzoli e pompa magna, solo loro e il loro amore. Era stato tutto affrettato, ma se molte cose mancavano, le promesse erano quelle che avevano fatto venire gli occhi lucidi a tutti, parole degne della loro storia d’amore epica.  
Veronica la mattina dopo si era già alzata, aveva indossato la sua tuta da jogging e senza fare rumore s’infilò le scarpe da ginnastica, ma non si accorse che Logan era già sveglio.  
Lui la attirò verso di séma lei riuscì a scappargli, mise il broncio e protestò come i bambini.  
«Non mi baci?» domandò innocentemente lui, che in realtà non aveva nulla d’innocente.  
«Torna a dormire perché sai bene che se mi avvicino a te finisce che non esco a correre nemmeno questa mattina» disse lei ammiccando, ricordandogli com’erano finite tutte le altre volte.  
«Lo hai sempre fatto, indipendentemente dalla fretta, dal tempo o da quando ci saremmo rivisti, l’hai sempre fatto» ribadì lui con finta offesa, ma lei stavolta non ci cascava.  
Si allacciò le scarpe, aprì la porta e si avviò, raggiungendo sola la sua macchina perché due bracci forti la trattennero.  
Logan la fece girare e si avventò sulle sue labbra, contento di prendersi ciò che meritava per poi lasciarla andare. Veronica si girò pronta ad andarsene e così anche lui, ma fece in tempo a cambiare il peso da una gamba all’altra che sentì un forte boato, un fumo nero alzarsi e dei lamenti provenire non lontano da lei.  
Il suo scatto fu fulmineo, non ci pensò nemmeno due volte nonostante il dolore lieve che sentiva su di sé corse subito verso la figura che si trovava a terra.  
«Logan. Logan» urlava terrorizzata, vedendo come il corpo di suo marito era ricoperto da pezzi appartenenti alla casa, come se lui le avesse fatto da scudo.  
Lentamente e facendo attenzione non solo a non muoverlo ma neanche a fargli male osservò ogni dettaglio, mentre con una mano prese il telefono e chiamò l’ambulanza.  
Lo osservava spaventata e di quell’uomo che l’aveva resa da sempre felice non rimaneva molto, solo un corpo inerme e disteso a terra.  
«Sono qui Logan. Ti prego non mi lasciare» ripeté più volte in un sussurro, accarezzando il suo viso.  
La sua unica preoccupazione in quel momento era lui, ma non appena avrebbe ripreso a pensare lucidamente qualcuno avrebbe pagato.  
*******  
  
Erano passate diverse settimane e non c’erano notizie certe, nessuna conferma che Logan stesse migliorando, solo segnali stabili, una parola che Veronica imparò a odiare.  
Non aveva più una fissa dimora, si divideva tra l’ospedale e l’ufficio di suo padre, quella caccia all’uomo la stava distruggendo come vedere suo marito, in ospedale con tutti quei tubi attaccati addosso.  
Non aveva smesso di lottare, ma il bagliore nei suoi occhi si era spento nello stesso istante in cui il dottore gli disse che suo marito, Logan Echolls, sarebbe stato messo in coma farmacologico.  
«Veronica fermati a dormire qui» gli suggerì suo padre che, accarezzò il suo viso stanco, con le occhiate marcate sotto gli occhi e i segni del tempo che sembrarono passare tutto d’un colpo.  
«Devo andare in ospedale» rispose, ma lui conosceva già quella risposta, così come quella conversazione che ormai ripetevano da giorni.  
Salutò il padre con un bacio sulla guancia, mise la giacca, prese la borsa, raccolse tutte le carte del caso e si avviò nel posto, dove avrebbe passato la notte.  
Non appena il dottore la vide la ragguagliò, non c’erano novità, anche se loro avevano iniziato a diminuire i farmaci, così appena entrò, baciò sulle labbra il marito, si mise sulla poltrona e chiuse gli occhi.  
Non si accorse nemmeno di essersi addormenta la riportarono alla realtà dei rumori che venivano dalla corsia. Né avrebbe fatto a meno, quel ricordo tornava tutte le notti, era diventato come un demone che non smetteva di perseguitarlo, ma era anche l’unico modo per sentirsi di nuovo viva.  
«Io lo so che puoi sentirmi, ti prego, ti prego ritorna da me» gli sussurrò lei a fior di labbra, mise una mano tra i capelli scompigliandoli e poi se la passò sul viso.  
«Quando ci siamo sposati, mi hai fatto la promessa che niente e nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di separarci, che la nostra storia aveva superato qualsiasi barriera e né fosse uscita più forte che mai, con una sola consapevolezza: il nostro amore EPICO. Ti prego… ti prego svegliati e dimostrami che è così» continuò lei con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, poggiando la testa sul suo cuore e la mano sul petto.  
Rimase così per dei secondi che le sembrarono ore, nessun movimento, neanche uno impercettibile quando poi sentì un piccolo suono provenire dai macchinari accanto a sè.  
Alzò di scatto la testa e spalancò la bocca, sbarrò gli occhi e fece un passo indietro mettendosi in piedi con le gambe che non la reggevano nemmeno.  
«Te l’ho detto…» farfugliò Logan molto debolmente e con voce stridula.  
«Ritornerò sempre da te» finì la frase affaticato ma soddisfatto, con gli occhi lucidi e vivi, gli stessi che si rispecchiavano in quelli della moglie che prese colore e iniziò a vivere di nuovo.  
Voleva chiamare i dottori, le infermiere e tutto il mondo, ma stavolta preferì vivere quel momento per sé.  
«Mi ha fatto passare l’inferno» ammise Veronica con gli occhi ancora pieni di lacrime e un sorriso appena accentuato sulle labbra.  
«Ma ora sei qui e non voglio sapere altro» continuò stringendo la sua mano, baciandolo delicatamente e promettendogli che non avrebbe mai dubitato del loro amore.  
E fu proprio così che l’equipe medica li trovò, l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro a promettersi amore tutti i giorni della loro vita non dando nulla per scontato. Veronica e Logan dopotutto stavano vivendo un amore EPICO.


	2. Siamo Veronica e Logan

  
  
  
**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa all'evento Lock DEown a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia :** Veronicae Logan: "una storia epica” di Aris Parcker Efp  
  
  
  
  
  
  


C’è ne avevano messo di tempo prima di lasciarsi andare e ammettere che si amavano e, ancora una volta si erano persi per poi ritrovarsi e odiati per poi amarsi.  
«Ritorna da me» affermò triste e malinconica Veronica mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto e attirando Logan verso di sé, consapevole che quel contatto sarebbe venuto meno nei giorni a seguire.  
«Sempre» rispose lui con la sicurezza che lo contraddistingueva e, le sorrise, indossò il cappello della marina, si abbassò verso di lei e lo baciò.  
Una promessa che solo loro avrebbero potuto stringere e che sarebbero riusciti a superare, dopotutto che cos’erano 180 giorni in confronto alla loro storia d’amore?  
  
  


***********

  
  
  
  
I giorni passavano e ognuno di loro aveva intrapreso la propria routine, ma entrambi avevano lo stesso pensiero rivolto verso l’altro.  
Volevano fare i gradassi, dimostrarsi forti ma nessuno dei due avrebbe ammesso di sentire la mancanza dell’altro eppure era così.  
Dietro uno sguardo di felicità se ne nascondeva un altro di tristezza.  
Veronica era appena arriva a casa quando si accorse che nel portalettere c’era un’enorme busta e la destinataria era proprio lei. Prese a scartarla con vigore e rimase stupefatta del suo contenuto e del mittente da cui provenivano quei regali.  
Si mise sul letto a gambe incrociate, portò la lettera al naso, la annusò sentendo il profumo di Logan e poi la strinse al petto.  
La aprì delicatamente evitando di non rovinarla e iniziò a leggerla con avidità.  
«Ciao V,  
Siamo nell’era tecnologica ed io, invece, mi ritrovo a scrivere una lettera, buffo, no? Mi sono detto che volevo fare qualcosa che lasciasse il segno, so che Mac sarebbe in grado di tirar fuori email anche dall’oggetto più arcaico, ma volevo qualcosa che rimanesse negli anni, nei secoli e così ho pensato di scrivere questa lettera.  
Ho riflettuto alle cose che volevo dirti, ma non appena ho preso in mano carta e penna, mi è sembrato come se ti scrivessi da una vita, ogni pensiero che la mia mente combinava eccolo che riuscivo a vedere le parole e sentivo uno stimolo per scriverle. E quindi… beh, ora siamo qui.  
Sicuramente sarai presa a vivere la tua vita a Neptune, farai arrabbiare e preoccupare tuo padre per il nostro stesso motivo, ci litigherai per la tua testardaggine e la tua voglia di non arrenderti mai. Sarai quella persona che gira per la città con una fotocamera in mano, la sua borsa a tracolla e indaga tra misteri e corruzione tanto da finire per essere una spina nel fianco, tutte qualità che mi hanno fatto innamorare di te» e dovette fermarsi per riprendere fiato e asciugarsi le lacrime che scorrevano sul suo viso roseo.  
Spostò i capelli indietro, tirò su con il naso e con mani tremanti riprese la lettera convinta di essere pronta, ma si stava solo illudendo.  
«Sì, perché Mars tu lo sai che ti amo, vero? E se non l’avessi capito ora, te lo ripeto. Ti amo Veronica Mars» e lei sorrise sentendo quelle parole, sorrise con gli occhi, le labbra e il cuore come non faceva da giorni.  
«Sicuramente se dovessi mai rileggere queste parole, mi prenderei per il culo da solo, anche se so che tu ci metteresti lo zampino, mi sentirei male, eppure in questo momento non mi vergogno, non riesco a farlo perché per me tu sei importante.  
Ho pensato a lungo cosa dirti, come farlo e poi sono arrivato alla conclusione che c’era un modo solo per farlo, per rendere epica la nostra storia: riviverla con te.  
Sì, hai capito bene Mars, riceverai una lettera ogni mese, ognuna di esse avrà una dichiarazione d’amore strappalacrime e diversi momenti che abbiamo passato insieme.  
Preparati, questa era solo una lettera d’avviso.  
Stringi i denti, lotta per noi, continua a essere bellissima, dimostra a tutti quanto vale la mai ragazza e fai il culo a tutti, tanto noi ci vedremo presto.  
Ti amo.  
L.»  
  
  


************

  
  
  
E così quei mesi passarono velocemente, con Logan che scriveva le sue bellissime lettere d’amore e Veronica che li attendeva con ansia e felicità.  
Avevano ancora tanto da raccontarsi e vivere, ma a volte entrambi avevano bisogno di vedere la luce in fondo al tunnel, così gli bastava chiudere gli occhi e iniziare a ricordare.  
  
Veronica guardò il calendario, la lettera di quel mese sarebbe dovuta essere già arrivata, ma fu inutile per lei controllare ogni dannato momento, non c’era niente. Si buttò sul letto sfinita, chiuse gli occhi e sperò che, come per magia quella lettera sarebbe arrivata, ma il destino per lei avesse in riserbo molto altro.  
«Potrei stare qui a raccontarti come ho passato le ultime ore, dirti quanto mi sei mancata, stringerti a me, ma l’unica cosa che in questo momento ho voglia di farmi è solo e unicamente una bellissima doccia rinfrescante» affermò Logan con voce fiera, determinata e sicura di sé in tutta la sua figura, nella sua uniforme bianca di guardia marina che la osservava divertito, mentre Veronica saltava –letteralmente- dal letto e correva ad abbracciarlo.  
Si presero del tempo per baciarsi, coccolarsi e stringersi l’uno all’altra e quando rimasero a guardarsi l’uno nel riflesso dell’altro, entrambi cercano di memorizzare anche il piccolo dettaglio.  
Veronica allungò le braccia e mentre intrecciava le dita tra i suoi capelli riprese a baciarlo, stavolta delicatamente e dolcemente consapevoli di avere tutto il tempo del mondo.  
«Sei davvero qui» farfugliò lei tra un bacio e un altro ansimante e felice.  
«Te l’ho promesso. Ritornerò sempre da te» confessò Logan, spostando una ciocca di capelli e mettendogliela dietro l’orecchio, facendo scivolare la sua mano sulla guancia accarezzandola e stringendola al proprio corpo.  
Lei stava partendo con la sua sfilza di domande e di curiosità ma lui la interruppe con altri piccoli ma intensi baci. Era arrivato il suo momento.  
«Ti avevo detto che la nostra storia fosse EPICA, che ovunque andassi, sarei tornato sempre, e ora, qui, di fronte a te, in ginocchio ti chiedo: Veronica Mars, mi vuoi sposare?» nella stanza calò il silenzio, l’unico suono udibile erano i loro respiri e i cuori che battevano in sincronia, almeno fino a quando non si sentì una voce commossa, felice e in lacrime sussurrare SI.  
Non tutte le storie nascono per essere raccontate, ma loro erano Veronica Mars e Logan Echolls, con una storia epica che sarebbe stata ricordata negli anni a venire.


	3. Colazione a letto

  
  
  


**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa** : Questa storia partecipa all'evento "Tana Libera Fill WEEK" a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia** : LoVe: colazione a letto di Miriam Bichri

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Logan scosse la testa quando a piedi nudi attraversava il corridoio e si dirigeva in cucina.  
«Sposato» farfugliò a bassa voce con un sorriso che guizzava sul viso, gli occhi lucidi e ancora la sorpresa nel pronunciare quelle parole.  
Non poteva crederci, tutto ciò cui riusciva a pensare era che aveva fatto il grande passo ma quel gesto portò con sé tanti altre emozioni.  
D’un tratto si fermò, titubante permise a se stesso ai ricordi di tormentarlo, ripensò alla sua famiglia, al matrimonio dei suoi e tutto gli cadde addosso come un fulmine. La sua certezza vacillò, la paura che avrebbe potuto farla soffrire lo attanagliò, ma proprio come arrivarono quei momenti sparirono, lasciando il posto a tutto quello che avevano costruito insieme.  
«Noi siamo più forti» ammise sottovoce, cercando di convincersi, il tono fu vago e non del tutto vero, ma gli bastò guardarsi intorno per capire che lui non era suo padre, che aveva rischiato di perderla troppe volte per buttare tutto all’aria e, ogni volta che si sarebbe sentito spaventato, terrorizzato o, che avesse anche solo un singolo pensiero di non essere migliore… Beh, gli sarebbe bastato alzare gli occhi, poggiarli sulla mano e vedere la fede che gli circondava il dito.  
Era stato la cosa migliore che gli fosse successa, lo sapeva bene e avrebbe fatto in modo che lei non se ne pentisse mai, l’avrebbe amata e rispettata come meritava, dimostrandole che era lui, l’uomo della sua vita e non avrebbe dato nulla per scontato.  
Era troppo combattuto per rendersi conto che il suo telefono squillò, ma quando lo fece più volte, si ridestò, corse a prenderlo e lesse una serie di messaggi dal suo amico Dick. Sorrise, quell’uomo non era per niente maturato, ma di una cosa doveva dargliene atto, gli aveva fatto venire una bellissima idea.  
  
  
Camminò verso la loro stanza da letto, i passi che lentamente compiva lo portavano a sussultare, tanto quanto i battiti del suo cuore che sembravano non calmarsi, anzi accelerare ancora di più.  
Si stampò un sorriso sul viso, si diede dello stupido per aver pensato a tutta quella negatività e cercando di non fare danni, con le mani impegnate aprì la porta con un piede.  
Si fermò sulla soglia a osservare la figura che dormiva beatamente sul letto, a quella donna che era sua moglie, a come i suoi capelli biondi, corti ricadevano sul letto sparpagliati sul cuscino, a come la sua camicia le coprisse gran parte del corpo lasciando scoperte le sue meravigliose gambe e… e a come il suo sorriso gli provocasse un arresto cardiaco.  
Era bellissima pensò, eccome se lo era, soprattutto quel mattino, dopo la loro notte d’amore e dopo che finalmente si erano scambiati i voti. Si erano sempre appartenuti, ma adesso avevano una certezza in più.  
Logan poggiò il vassoio sul comodino vicino a letto, si sedette e sporse il suo corpo verso quello di Veronica, gli baciò delicatamente una guancia, continuando a lasciare piccoli baci fino a quando le proprie labbra non si fermarono su quelle di lei.  
«Buongiorno» farfugliò lei aprendo gli occhi e perdendosi nel suo sguardo, facendo combaciare le loro bocche che erano a un millimetro di distanza.  
Ricambiò anche Logan in modo meno chiaro perché lei si era avventata su di lui, lo aveva attirato a sé e prese a baciarlo con una certezza disarmante.  
Veronica poteva sentire l’eccitazione di Logan, scostò le sue mani dal viso e li lasciò scivolare sui fianchi mentre Logan prendeva a baciare il collo per scendere man mano sul suo seno. Avrebbe voluto farla di nuovo sua, tuttavia un campanellino suonò nella sua testa e si ricordò della sorpresa.  
Lui si soffermò dietro un’occhiataccia gelida della bionda, un grugnito che uscì dalle sue labbra che lentamente lasciava il posto a un guizzo nei suoi occhi, gli stessi in cui Logan vide comparire un sorriso quando le poggiò sulle gambe un vassoio pieno di prelibatezze.  
«E’ questo per cos’è?» domandò stupita Veronica quando passò in rassegnata tutto ciò che conteneva, dai pancakes, alla frutta, al caffè che non sarebbe mai mancato e a un piccolo vaso di ceramica con dei fiori finti.  
Beh, non aveva avuto tempo di trovare un’alternativa migliore, era l’unica cosa che aveva trovato in casa, ma si meravigliò che nel complesso facesse un bell’effetto.  
Logan alzò gli occhi verso di lei, doveva essere ovvio, ma la sua espressione si accigliò quando si ricordò che, lei non era abituata a quelle smancerie e tantomeno ad averlo lì per diversi giorni.  
«Perché sei la donna più bella dell’universo e… perché sei mia moglie» affermò lui accentuando ancora di più quell’ultimo appellativo.  
Veronica sorrise, lo guardò e non sapeva che dire, anche se la sua espressione imbarazzata e innamorata era un chiaro segnale, soprattutto quando insieme a quella spuntò quella divertita e felice.  
«Lo sai che….»  
«Mi prenderai in giro per molti giorni avvenire» concluse Logan al suo posto, quando le sue labbra si accennarono appena e lei scosse la testa e si mise a ridere.  
Oh, lo sapeva bene, ma lui era Logan Echolls, non sapeva ancora cosa la aspettava.  
Veronica bevve un sorso di succo all’arancia fresco che lui le aveva preparato, mise in bocca qualche chicco di uva, fece scivolare le mani sui pezzettini di banana che si trovavano al centro dei pancakes e quando ne addentò uno, riconobbe quel sapore dolciastro che amava.  
«Sai che potrei farci l’abitudine» sogghignò lei mentre continuava ad addentrare gli altri pancake mischiandoli con la frutta fresca e, schiaffeggiando la sua mano quando aveva tentato di prenderne un pezzo.  
«Beh, io ho già il compromesso giusto» ammiccò Logan, ma non era di certo sicuro che Veronica sarebbe stata d’accordo, ma lo sguardo che ricevette lo incuriosì e si preparò per descriverlo.  
«Ti porterò ogni giorno, una colazione come questa, a letto, mentre tu sei ancora avvolta dall’aria soddisfatta e appagata e indossi la mia camicia se… se mi concedi ogni notte come quella di ieri» e, a quelle parole lei arrossì, un evento unico e raro per Mars, ma quando lasciò scivolare gli occhi sul viso di Logan capì che era serio che, seppure divertito era disposto a tutto.  
«Ah, ma questo non è del tutto un compromesso… perché comunque sia tu, otterrai più di quanto farò io» ribattè lei divertita, passò le mani nei capelli scompigliandosi e sorrise quando vide il suo sguardo languido.  
Logan non era un santo, lo sapeva bene e quando lei iniziò a sbottonare la camicia con una lentezza disarmante come se volesse ucciderlo o, quando si passò la lingua sulle labbra e alzò gli occhi era ben che consapevole che non sarebbe finita lì.  
«Questo è un gioco in cui tu, signora Echolls non vincerai» affermò, attirandola a sé, facendo combaciare i loro corpi, buttandosi sulle sue labbra che prese a morsicchiare e baciare.  
Le mani di Logan presero a muoversi frenetici, proprio come quelli di Veronica che non smettevano di stringerlo, di attirarlo ancora più vicino e quelle labbra che stava premendo dichiarando che non avrebbe vinto.  
«Oh, lo sappiamo bene entrambi che non è così. Lei signor Mars è un uomo di enorme talento, ma sappiamo bene quanto una bionda sa essere capace di darle alla testa e mandarla in tilt» sogghignò lei prendendo in mano la situazione, lasciando che Logan iniziasse a baciarla con trasporto mentre le mani lo attirava sul proprio corpo e iniziavano a spogliarlo.  
È vero il detto che si dice: il buongiorno si vede dal mattino e per i neo sposini quello era solo l’inizio.


	4. L'amore nel cuore

  
  
  


**NOTE**  
★ **Iniziativa** : Questa storia partecipa all'evento "Tana Libera Fill WEEK" a cura di We are out for prompt  
★ **Prompt/Traccia:** LoVe. "Lui la guarda da lontano. Smania dalla voglia di dirle che è vivo. Ma non può. Non fino a quando sarà sotto copertura." Di Tania Desideri

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Logan attendeva nella sala d’attesa nella sua posizione dritta e rigida, mentre distrattamente si lisciava le mani sulla divisa mimetica e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
Non lontano da lì poteva sentire un mormorio di voce, vide passare diverse uniformi come la sua o di grado superiore alle quali porse il saluto; era felice di essere vivo, ovviamente non li avrebbe mai ringraziati abbastanza da avergli salvato la vita, ma quel gesto non sarebbe avvenuto così facilmente.  
Attendeva il responso, ma era ben consapevole di ciò che significa, del grosso sacrificio che stavano per chiedergli e volse lo sguardo altrove.  
Logan si perse nei meandri della sua mente e seppure si era ripromesso di non farlo si lasciò andare all’unico momento felice di quegli ultimi tempi, ovviamente oltre a tutte le volte in cui aveva stretto Veronica tra le sue braccia, ai loro baci di fuoco e a quella complicità che li contraddistingueva.  
  
_Keith e Wallace guardavano Veronica, le stavano chiedendo, dove fosse finito Logan e lei scrollò le spalle subito dopo aver guardato il telefono in attesa di un messaggio._  
 _Il giudice di pace guardò la ragazza davanti a sé, attese e quando stava per chiedere ancora una volta cosa si dovesse fare, vide Logan avvicinarsi._  
 _«Sto arrivando, facciamolo» disse tenendo i lembi della giacca e poi sorridendo alla meravigliosa donna davanti a sé._  
 _Lo sguardo di smarrimento nei loro occhi era chiaro, Veronica gli portò davanti al viso il suo telefono, dove il messaggio recitava solo la parola “Sorry” e Logan si affrettò a dire che era colpa di Siri. Un momento di panico che passò velocemente, anche se nelle loro espressioni riecheggiava ancora il suo ritardo e la paura che avrebbe potuto lasciarla._  
 _«Sono qui ora, non c’è nessun posto, dove preferirei essere» affermò Logan prendendo le sue mani e guardandola, mentre i suoi occhi s’illuminavano e sul suo viso compariva un sorriso sincero._  
 _Il giudice li invitò a seguirli, nessuno si soffermò su di loro, ma entrambi si guardarono rendendosi conto, forse solo allora, del gesto che stavano per compiere._  
 _«Forse più tardi puoi dirmi perchè il preside Clements era alla radio, descrivendomi come un eroe, anche se non sono riuscito a sentire tutto» domandò Logan facendo scivolare il braccio lungo il fianco e prendendo la mano di Veronica mentre Keith e Wallace li seguivano._  
 _«Oh sì, forse» ammise lei scrollando le spalle e continuando a camminare facendo passare in secondo piano quell’informazione._  
 _Il giudice di pace si posizionò davanti a loro, Veronica e Logan si trovarono l’uno di fronte all’altro, lei con un bellissimo, semplice e corto vestito bianco e lui con un abbigliamento semplice ma elegante lasciando aperta la giacca che faceva intravedere il suo petto scolpito e i muscoli che erano fasciati dalla camicia bianca._  
 _«Logan vuoi prendere Veronica come tua legittima moglie?» domandò il giudice, ponendo la consueta domanda, rivolgendosi al giovane._  
 _«Lo voglio» confermò lui sorridendo, stringendo le mani di Veronica e non distogliendo il suo sguardo dai suoi occhi azzurri._  
 _«Tu Veronica vuoi prendere Logan come tuo legittimo marito?» e rivolse a lei la domanda che prima aveva fatto a Logan, schiarendosi appena la gola._  
 _Veronica rimase a guardare Logan, deglutì impercettibilmente, decise di memorizzarsi quel momento, di tracciare nella sua mente i contorni del viso di Logan, di ricordare le sue labbra sorridenti e gli occhi lucidi._  
 _«Sì, perchè no» rispose divertita lei, scrollando la testa e sorridendo consapevole che quel momento li avrebbe legati per sempre._  
 _«Dal potere conferitomi dallo stato della California, vi dichiaro marito e moglie» pronunciò il giudice sorridendo e guardandoli ancora una volta per quell’espressione innamorata e felice dipinta sui loro volti._  
 _Logan e Veronica si guardarono, trepidanti e sorridenti nel loro abbigliamento semplice, nella cerimonia intima e nella frenesia di unirsi e renderlo per sempre._  
 _«Questo è il momento del bacio» suggerì Logan al giudice felice, ma lui scrollò le spalle dicendo che era solo un impiegato pubblico._  
 _«E’ la tua chiamata» lo avvisò Veronica arricciando il naso e invitandolo a suggellare quel momento con un bacio, uno dei quale si sarebbe ricordato per sempre._  
 _«Scusami se non sono tradizionale» ammise Logan con un sorriso sghembo avvicinando il corpo al proprio mentre Veronica contemporaneamente si sporgeva verso di lui._  
 _E così tra gli applausi del padre, del suo migliore amico i due si strinsero in un abbraccio, in un bacio che aveva il sapore di promesse e di un futuro che apparteneva solo a loro._  
 _Oh, almeno era così che sarebbe dovuto andare._  
  
Logan fu richiamato alla realtà con una brutalità forte, la stessa che trasudava la voce del tenente che lo stava facendo il suo nome.  
«Logan Echolls» lo richiamò una seconda volta e, seppure non avrebbe voluto farlo, si alzò in piedi e passò una mano velocemente sulla divisa.  
«Eccomi, arrivo» sussurrò, ma il suono che uscì dalla sua voce fu più alto di quanto avrebbe voluto, così mentre si avviava nella sua direzione, i passi lo allontanavano ancora di più da Veronica e prima di entrare nella stanza con i superiori indossò il suo miglior sorriso finto.  
La porta si chiuse alle sue spalle con la consapevolezza che quel giorno sarebbe cambiato tutto.  
  
Erano passati diversi mesi, la notizia della morte di Logan era solo un sussurro nel vento, ma se la città avesse in qualche modo potuto dimenticarlo Veronica non lo aveva di certo fatto.  
La sua vita era cambiata così tante volte che aveva perso il conto, eppure scrollandosi le spalle, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra alzò la macchina fotografica davanti al suo viso e iniziò a scattare alcune foto.  
Lui le aveva dato tutto, ma allo stesso tempo gli era stato strappato via e… non era servito a nulla indagare, non c’erano piste da cui partire, punti su cui fare affidamento, era come… era come se Logan Echolls non fosse mai esistito.  
Lei sapeva che non fosse così, il suo cuore ancora a pezzi ne era la prova, ma seppure volesse con tutto il suo corpo andare avanti, la testa stavolta d’accordo con il cuore non glielo permetteva.  
Logan era ritornato a Neptune dopo mesi di assenza, aveva ormai imparato a essere invisibile, a nascondersi sotto gli occhi della gente e a osservare da lontano. Non faceva differenza farlo ora, nella sua città, anche se le emozioni che provavano lo contraddistinguevano dal suo lavoro. Osservò come il suo viso sempre solare e sorridente si nascondeva dietro una maschera di tristezza, come quel suo modo di vedere il mondo si fosse spento dietro gesti automatici e vide che, ancora una volta di quella ragazza forte e determinata che ricordava, non c’era più traccia. Lui la guardava da lontano, smaniava dalla voglia di dirle che fosse vivo, che tutto ciò che stava passando sarebbe finito presto, ma persino lui non sapeva quanto fosse quel presto di cui si convinceva di affermare. Era ancora ben nascosto quando vide Keith Mars uscire fuori e richiamare la figlia in casa, quando le braccia del padre la circondassero consapevole che lei si era persa di nuovo nei ricordi e nel dolore di quel giorno. Le mani fremevano per la voglia di fare lo stesso, le gambe non riuscivano a stare ferme e tutto ciò che voleva, era andare da lei, ma non poteva.  
No, non poteva farlo fino a quando sarebbe stato sottocopertura e, ciò che stava uccidendo lei lentamente stava succedendo anche con Logan.  
Cosa lo faceva resistere? Solo il pensiero che la stava proteggendo, che tutti quei sacrifici sarebbero serviti per mantenerla al sicuro, anche se questo lei non poteva saperlo. La guardò un ultima volta, imprigionò i gesti, le espressioni del viso e ogni più piccolo dettaglio nella sua mente, si girò e tornò sui suoi passi.  
Sarebbe ritornato di nuovo libero e allora… solo allora si sarebbero amati senza nessun limiti di tempo e senza fretta, vivendo ogni attimo di quella grande storia d’amore epica.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
